Fire tears
by crazy nixie
Summary: A legend and a death, a love between two one a forbidden child the otheer a human. Will hiei rise again or will his lover die come and read this story, summary suxs i know but plz read and review
1. Default Chapter

I don't need this, as tears coursed down my face. Death, mayhem all my fault! If only I hadn't… No it's to late for regrets I have to fix what I've done. I can't believe you died I whisper silently to the grave. Just to protect me. After I betrayed you. Oh god why, why did I ever fall into a trap of lies and deceit. You were my lover my world and now your gone. I brush the tears away angrily. Tasting the bitter salty sweetness of tears as they invade my mouth, the stone beneath my hand cool and hard. No a forbidden child you were and myself a loner. Destined to hate and never love. But fate has a way to intervene now doesn't it? I won't fail you he won't get away with this. I shall avenge you Hiei.

From a Storytellers Pov

Yes a Human and a demon never meant to love. A legend, perhaps but shall we watch as this story unfolds. I shall start from the beginning for I've seen it all from beginning to end. I watch the world forever young and I tell the tales that were not heard. Upon this gravestone it is written.

__

Demon hot as fire a human cold as stone.

Forbidden and yet enlightened for eternally young.

Twice born and dead yet they shall be. 

The world denied them love but it is that curse which sets them free.

Confused I'm sure you are and so I begin my tale. I am the one who dies young yet is always there. I may seem to babble to you but sit down and gather near for you shall now hear a story of the fire tears.

I want 5 reviews before I write more!


	2. Return, maybe

Story teller's pov

Ahh it continues the story of pain and strife. So you wish to hear more then more you shall receive. Though what you read might seem impossible to believe.

Regular pov 

I stumbled up to the temple. Chin quivering I know they might shun or attack me but I don't care! I… I need to do this for Hiei. Take a deep breath as I put my hand on the door pausing to remember the first time I had when I met him. A bitter smile crosses my lips as I pull it open, memories all they do is cause pain.

Well look whose here Yusuke drawls from the coroner, about time you arrived Kanji. What do you mean? I thought you all hated me? I betrayed you I stuttered. We all make mistakes deep voice remarks from the left. I turn to see Kurama lounging as he greets me, we know you love Hiei. You mean loved I cut in softly. Hn you baka I think he means love. 

I whirl around to see

Sorry to leave ya at a cliff hanger but give me 2 more reviews and I'll write 2 more chappy's **cackles evilly and flies away**


	3. Truth or lies?

Hiei! I gasp your alive! How? I mean oh gosh you're alive. I grab him in a hug and whisper softly "I'm so sorry please forgive me" He pushes me away roughly and says "HN stupid baka of course" The others are laughing quietly in the back round. How did you survive I mean when I betrayed you…

Story teller's pov

I guess I should fill you in. Kanji is in love with Hiei but caught him one night with another in a passionate kiss. What she did not realize was that this girl had been one of Hiei's past loves and had sought him out. She forced it upon him and Kenji refused to listen to his explanation and ran away. So out of bitter spite she joined with an evil demon called Jaliana and they planned to destroy he team. Well Jaliana used Kenji and then tried to kill her but Hiei saved her.

Regular pov

Well I used my own energy to protect me and to save you then I had to recover my wounds Hiei replied. I don't deserve you I sob. "You're right he says softly but tips up my head and brings his lips to mine. I suck in my breath, the feeling of his soft lips pressed against mine, I cling to him as he dips me down. I open my mouth to let him in the pleasure intoxicating. Yuskuke starts to laugh and we break away. Then Hiei looks at me and says. Kenji Jaliana is still alive and wants your blood, we'll have to fight her in three days. I nod my head it doesn't matter anymore he's back and again I am home.

Story teller's pov

Well such an interesting spin shall we watch for what next will happen. Will Kenji remain true and loyal or does sin still cloud her mind. Oh I know the answer but I prefer to give it in time. So much grief and mystery still haunts. Will this be a happy ending some hope not! So let the blood paint the way as the rains pour down. Confused you may be but my knowledge knows no bounds. So I play sweetly upon my flute and hope that the authoress writes more soon!

Hmmmmm muwhahahahahahahhaah will I write soon maybe


	4. Descions and Hate

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry I haven't updated lately guys been so busy so here's the next chappy! 

"Damn it" I scream to myself as Kurama nails me with his rose whip. What's wrong with me? I guess I'm missing Hiei more then I thought. But he said he had to talk to Koenma. I sigh as Kurama comes over smiling gently. " So what's wrong Kanji?" "I'm fine "\I just miss Hiei and I'm worried about Jaliana." I admit while bandaging my wound. "I know but have faith" Kurama answers. I sigh and prepare for some more sparring.

Normal Pov

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE JALIANA KANJI". Hiei shouted at Koenma clutching his sword. "I'm sorry Hiei but we have no choice she holds the tear of fire." Koenma explained cowering at Hiei's rage. " SO" "Hiei it's a rare essence that gives the person who holds immortality and complete control of thousands of demons." " Where I can get one then?" Hiei questioned. "It can not be Hiei, only one being can cry them" Koenma answered calmly. "Then who? I'll track them down and force them to" "Hiei I can not tell you, I can only say that the being who shed this tear shed it out of love." Hiei snorted and sheathed his blade. "That means nothing I will never give that woman kanji." Hiei turned and walked away. Koenma sighed, "Then Hiei you shall know the pain of true loss."

Story Tellers Pov

Oh yes Jaliana desires the one Hiei loves most so that she will in turn trap him. Such a painful story yet you wish to know the end. Love will conquer all they claim in voices weak and strong. But what would happen if they turned out to be wrong? Oh I tease and taunt but our tale is not done yet. Oh not by far so listen and read.

Mysterious pov

"Hmmm, so you refuse do you Hiei?" a cold voice chuckles. "I will have you and your so called love" A pale hand with long nails strokes a small mirror that shows a young girl fighting and a small demon running. "Oh Hiei" the voice sighs heavy with desire. Two cold black eyes turn to gaze at a shimmering mass of water mixed in with fire, It twisted and screamed in pain. "Oh yes Hiei you will be mine" Cruel laughter echoed through.

Story teller's Pov

Oh such a sad women, to stoop to such greed. Oh what and interesting tale I hope the authress proceeds.

Five more reviews people pleassseeeeee.


End file.
